


One Kind of Sentiment

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [12]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs is uncertain about what he feels for his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kind of Sentiment

Chibs hates it whenever Tig fucks a woman. Tig never tells him. He just knows by the smirk on Tig's face. But he doesn't say anything because it's only natural.

But when Tig fucks him, he can't put his feelings into words. It's nothing but unnatural. Chibs knows this, certain that Tig does too. But they keep at it.

It's wrong yet it feels too damn good to let go. Lying there in Tig's arms, sharing a smoke - it's an afterglow that's surprisingly peaceful.

Chibs doesn't know what this is.

It heals and it hurts.

But it sure feels different.


End file.
